Promises
by bree19
Summary: Sequel to emotions! "I love you Letty, and everything will be okay. I promise….. I will come back to you. I love you" Dom is in prison for a two year sentence. Letty is waiting and longing for his return. After all, he did promise... Dom and Letty lovin' involved. please read and review...enjoy :) xx-bree19
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story, Promises. It's the sequel to emotion. hope you guys enjoy and if you haven't read my other story, I would love if you guys could read that to :) **

**PROMISES**

**Chapter 1**

**Letty's pov**

I dragged my feet up the stairs, stripped off and changed into his shirt. Then I turned the light off as I climbed into a large empty bed, it was a feeling that I had to start to get used to. It had been almost a month since the bed felt this empty; it was a month ago that Dom had been taken away from me. Taken to Lompoc prison, for a two year sentence, nothing has been the same since then.

The week that followed that day went extremely slow. I shut down and shut everyone else out. I didn't talk, eat, sleep or cry, I was a mess. I couldn't handle not being able to see, hear, touch, or talk to him. Every night I have had the same routine, dragging myself up the stairs, changing into a pair of his clothes and falling asleep in our bed, on his side, with his pillow, it is one of the only ways I can feel close to him.

Inhaling his smell my eyes slowly fluttered shut.

**Dom's pov**

It had been a hard and very long month. Without her was like not having a vital organ or limb. It made it very hard to live and breathe every day. I miss her and I can't sleep at night knowing she is out there while I am in here.

I miss everything about her; I miss her smell, her warmth, her laugh, and how she makes me feel. I miss sleeping next to her every night, and being able to touch her.

Over the past month I had only one visitor, Anna, Letty's mother. They only had allowed one person each week to visit, because Letty, Mia and Jesse were under 18 they needed to be accompanied by someone. As for Leon and Vince, I have told Anna to let them know not to visit until I'm ready.

Every Saturday, Anna came and visited. She brought photos and letters from the team. She filled me in on everything I had missed and kept reminding me that everything was going to be okay. She had been my biggest support.

Clearing my thoughts I reached over and grabbed the latest letter I had received from Letty. I layed back and opened it slowly.

_Dear Dom_

_You don't understand how much I miss you, I need you, I need to hold you and for you let me know that everything is going to be ok._

_I am slowly getting better, I have stopped crying and I have started eating normal again. I am sleeping a bit better now, although, I still get nightmares sometimes. _

_The garage and the shop are doing well. I spend most of my time at the garage; it helps take my mind of everything._

_Mia is also doing well, she has been coming to the races with us, and she really enjoys herself. I have started racing again, and I'm doing pretty well, I have won a descent amount of money and I'm undefeated._

_Mum told me I can come visit soon, maybe next week. I'm so excited; I can't wait to see you. I think it's something I really need to do; it will make things a whole lot better. I promise I will visit soon._

_I love you…_

_Letty _

I put down the letter and picked up a photo. It was of Letty, she was holding a little toddler in her arm's rocking him to sleep. On the back it had written, 'Letty holding her little cousin Caleb'

She was beautiful, her longish wavy hair fell over shoulders and a large picture perfect smile plastered on her face. She looked so happy and the happiest I have seen her in a long time. She looked so beautiful holding the small child in her arms, holding him close to her.

I want to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful girl. I want to marry her one day and see her holding our child, I wanted to be with her and make her smile each and every day of our lives.

I brought the photo up to my lips, and gave it a soft kiss. "I love you to Letty. And I promise, I will get out of here as soon as possible, I will come back to you." I placed the photo into my pocket, close to my heart and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the love of my life.

**No one's pov**

The sun filtered through the windows of the room, as Letty stirred and slowly woke from her deep slumber. As she sat up and stretched, she realised what day it was. The day she got to visit Dom. She had been waiting for weeks for them to allow her to visit, and she was determined to get there as soon as she could.

She leaped out of bed and started dancing around the room; she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy jumper and pranced into the bathroom happily. Her little celebration was bluntly ended when she slipped backwards onto her ass on the cold wet floor.

"Ouch" she yelped out in pain, as she slowly rose up rubbing her back side. Then suddenly mia frantically ran into the bathroom.

"Letty are you okay, I heard you ye…" Letty then suddenly cut her off in mid-sentence.

"I'm fine mia, I just accidently slipped on the wet floor that's all" she explained as she waved her off.

"What were you doing anyway?" Mia asked as she helped her over to the bed. As they sat down Letty winced in pain. A worried look appeared on Mia's face.

"Mia don't worry. I'm fine! It's probably just a bruise" Mia new she could not win, so let it go.

"Any way, I was just about to get changed, and get ready to visit Dom today…"

"Oh. How are you?" Mia asked curiously.

"To be honest, a little part of me is scared… but, I'm excited and happy. I just really want to see him, you know?"

Mia leaned in and gave her a hug. "It's going to be fine Letty, he really loves you". This was new for Letty, she never got scared.

"Yeah, I know" she pulled back from Mia and thanked her. Then Mia left her to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, she grabbed her keys and wallet of the bedside table and bolted down to the kitchen. Bacon and eggs were already sitting on the table, and the team already digging in.

Her mum was still in her pyjamas, drinking a cup of coffee. Ever since Anthony's death she had moved into the Toretto house. It seemed easier for them all being in the same house while they were going through a rather tough time.

Letty sat across from her and shoved the food as quick as she could into her mouth. "C'mon mama, hurry up we have to go!" she nagged her mum, to excited to wait any longer.

"Slow down mija, we have plenty of time", Anna assured her, as she kissed the top of her head and walked upstairs.

* * *

**At Lompoc….**

Dom sat on his so called 'bed', with bags under his eyes. He had only been able to get about an hour and a half of sleep last night. There had been an incident, involving a couple of prisoners and guards. 3 prisoners decided to jump two guards that were doing their daily routine checks. So the jail went into lockdown for a couple hours.

After hearing the screams of the guards Dom knew he couldn't sleep. The sounds were now imprinted into his brain and he couldn't get them out of his head.

He had the fear something may happen to him, if it could happen to the guards it could very likely happen to him, or maybe even worse. To top it off, the bed felt like a rock and was unbearable to lie on sometimes.

So all night he had sat and thought about Letty, read through the letters he had received, and looked at photos.

Suddenly two guards walked into the cell and broke him from his trance. "Toretto, you have visitors" Dom got up and let the guards put him in hand cuffs. They pushed him out and practically pulled him through the halls of the jail. Inmates sat in their cells in agony and pain as he walked passed looking to the ground. Not wanting to see anything going on around him, fearing he would be scared for life. (not like he already wasn't from what he has heard)

Finally they came to a stop as Dom got checked over than pushed into a room. The guard's shut the door and stood outside for privacy. Dom slowly looked up and there she was sitting right in front of him. He looked into her dark eyes like she was hypnotizing him; it was like Anna wasn't even in the room with the two of them. He was under her spell.

Letty slowly got up as Dom walked towards her, he lifted her up and spun her around and gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. He put her down when he saw a guard look through the small window in the door, and so took a seat across from Letty and Anna.

"You look like shit" Letty exclaimed with a smirk. Anna stayed silent and started to look through magazines to leave Letty and I to ourselves.

"I didn't sleep at all last night, it's hard. So many things go on in here, things I never want you to see or hear. All the time there are screams….. Screams of agony, pain, anger, sadness…" he stopped. Letty reached across and held his hand's in hers.

"Listen Dom, nothing is going to happen to you and things can only get better. Now I can visit you, I can come see you once every week, and the team can come….. Mia…." She paused knowing she may be a touchy subject.

Dom looked up and smiled a half smile, "yeah, hopefully".

"I promise Dom, it will get better" she leaned down and kissed his hand.

A silence took over them, as they stared into space. Letty's eyes then snapped to his. "I love you"

"I love you to" he leaned over and kissed her lips. Dom quickly changed the subject seeing her eyes watering up.

"So…. How are the race's?" he smiled.

"Well, you're looking at the new queen of the streets" She smirked at Dom, and laughed. His deep laugh boomed at the same time.

"You have always been my queen, Letty" he smiled and she giggled.

"And you have always been my king. But now I reign on my own, everything's in my control" she joked with a grin and they both laughed again. Dom loved seeing her happy, he was gonna miss that smile while he was in here.

"We'll see if that changes when I get out of here….. Mami'" his voice low and seductive.

"Bet your ass, papa" she replied sexily with smart ass comment.

She smiled seductively, and that was it. He was turned on by her so much he wanted to take her right then, he didn't have a care in the world where he was. But he knew he couldn't, under the circumstances, at that very moment. They were gonna have to make it up to each other another time.

They inched closer together until a voice stopped them.

"Stop it you two. Please keep your hormones under control for at least ten minutes" Anna sighed, "Your both going to get us all in trouble if you keep it up"

They had both forgotten Anna was in the room, she had been so quiet. Dom and Letty both let out a light chuckle. Suddenly the happiness was taken away when a guard came in and informed the trio they had 10 minutes left.

"Letty" he breathed out softly. Dom then slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo he always kept close to his heart. Wrapped around that photo was the cross necklace that he had gotten as a gift from Letty, for their first anniversary together.

He un-wrapped the cross and placed the photo on the table. He held the necklace up in front of him in one hand and placed a gentle kiss on the cross. He then picked up the photo and held it up in his other hand. He then turned it around and showed Letty.

"This photo of you, I always keep with me… I place it in my pocket close to my heart…. It reminds me you will always be in my heart and our love will never die. It makes me feel like you're always there." Letty's eyes started watering up as she looked at the picture, and listened to his every word. Dom placed the photo back into the pocket and held out the cross to Letty.

"I want you to have this, and keep it with you, close to your heart. So you can feel the same way, and feel and know that I will always be with you through thick and thin, where ever I am in the world…. My love is always with you"

Dom started to tear up, as Letty took the necklace and placed it around her neck. She held it in her hand and gave it a quick kiss.

"I will, I love you so much, I will never forget that"

"I love you too… so much, you're always in my heart" they both got up and gave each other a tight embrace and a quick peck on the lips. They pulled apart.

"Time's up Toretto" one of the guards said as the two walked in and started to pull him away.

"Goodbye" he whispered quietly as he got taken back to his hell hole of a cell, leaving Letty with her mother and tears streaming down her face.

**Well there it is guys chapter one, and I will try to update in the next week or so, I am really looking forward to writing this. my idea for this story is that I show the jail years and how each are dealing with them and of course then a wonderful dotty reunion! yes there will be dotty moment's portrayed in this story in flashbacks and other ways. I wouldn't be able to write this story if there weren't any Dom and Letty scenes! **

**Please leave reviews and feedback, and please if you have any suggestions for flashbacks and things I could include, I would love to consider taking them on board. I just hope everyone really enjoyed it and will keep reading it :) **

**xx-bree19**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, for the late update i have recently been hit with a massive amount of assignment etc. this chapter isn't the best but i will promise to update as soon as possible to make up for it. please give feedback and suggest things! :) thanks!**

**Promises**

**Chapter two**

_Dom's running through the bloody halls. Screams can be heard from every direction. Suddenly he stops there is a large guy standing in the hall. He is covered in blood and his clothes are all torn. He is holding a large butcher knife._

_He begins to chase Dom back the way he had come. But there is a dead end ahead._

_Dom stops and turns around to meet his fate. His eye widen and….._

"Letty!" Anna screamed at her.

"Letty please, wake up" she shook her back and forth. Letty thrashed against her as she cried and screamed out Dom's name. Anna slapped her across the face, and Letty's eyes snapped open as she sits up abruptly. Her mother holds her, as beads of sweat and tears roll down her face.

"Ohh it was terrible mum" she choked out as her mother stroked her hair.

"Shh, its ok baby. You don't have to talk about it yet" Anna assured her.

This had been a common occurrence lately. Nearly every night for the past week she had woken up crying and screaming, having nightmares about Dom.

It had all started when about a month ago (3 months into Dom's prison sentence). He got bashed in the jail yard by three of the larger inmates. The injuries were quite severe, and he didn't want Letty to see him in the state he was in. After three weeks of not visiting Dom, Letty was getting rather suspicious. One day she was walking into the garage and overheard a conversation between Vince and Leon.

She had screaming match with the two of them, then raced home and locked herself in her room for hours. She was sad about Dom, but mostly angry that they all kept it from her even her own mother. That night is when the nightmare's started, that was just a week ago.

Now it had been four months since Dom had left. They had decided that enough was enough and they were taking Letty to dom. She needed to see him and staying away from him was making everything worse.

**Letty's pov**

Vince threw me into the car without a word.

"Buckle up chica, we're going to pay your little boyfriend a visit" he ordered.

I didn't reply to him, just gave him a half smile and looked away. i needed to see him, just to assure myself he was okay.

We waited to be processed through the prison. Our belongings were checked, we went through metal detectors and drug dogs. But finally we got to the private visiting room.

It was a ten minute wait until Dom got there. As soon as the door open and he got pushed in, our eyes locked onto each other. I shot up out of my seat and leapt at him, wrapping my eyes tightly around him. No words needed to be said.

I pulled back taking in every inch of him, especially the places he has changed.

"Hey" he smiled sexily. I smiled back at him and sat down.

"Where did you get these, papi" I leant over the table and squeezed his taught, muscly arms. They were nearly double the size of what they used to be.

"Well, you know there isn't really much to do in here but work out" he laughed. There was so much I wanted to say to him, like about how he never told me what happened to him and how he lied over our phone calls. But I couldn't I was too happy to see him in front of me.

"So it's your birthday coming up…" I paused "your twentieth…the first birthday you are going to be spending in this hell hole…" I said slowly.

"Yeah, and the first birthday without dad" he replied. I didn't know if this would be a touchy topic, but he brought it up so I kept going.

"I'm going to come visit, with mum. As early as possible, so you don't spend the day alone, and I'm sure the others will visit as well" I assured him.

"Letty, you always know how to make my day" he smiled.

**Dom's pov**

She was so beautiful sitting in front of me. She had changed, she had bags under her eyes and she looked like she needed to catch up on weeks of sleep. Her hair was longer and she had gotten a second ear piercing. I realised how wrong I was of keeping her away. I needed to talk to her and see her more, I was missing her too much.

"Look Letty, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should have told you what happened, I shouldn't have lied and kept you away. It was wrong of me and I will never do something like that to you again. I can't it killed me too much."

She finally broke down and the tension was kicked out the door.

"You know what Dom; I have been worried sick about you for the past week. I haven't slept; I have been having night mares. I didn't know if you were okay, no one directly told me anything! For three weeks I was alone, thinking of you!" tears welled in her eyes.

I had so many regrets I wish I could just go back to a month ago and fix all my mistakes.

I shot up and ran to her side and embraced her. She held tight to me like I was her life line. She couldn't handle me being away for so long, and I was never going to do it again.

"Shh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…. Shh" once she calmed down she turned and looked at me.

"Promise me, you will never do it again and always be truthful." She grabbed my face in her hands.

I crashed my lips to hers in a long passionate kiss; a kiss I have been waiting for so long. We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, no words were needed. It was like we could read each other's minds.

Suddenly the stance was broken; Letty's phone rang in her pocket. It was Leon, he needed more staff to help out at the garage.

"Sorry, but we have to go, there has been a mass amount of customers at the garage" she gave me a hug.

"I understand, now go do your job mami'. Cya V" he smiled and waved me off.

"Cya man. We will come visit again soon." And with that they were gone and before I knew it I was back in my cell. Thinking and remembering the good times Letty and I had spent together.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was a month before school started back up again, in year 6. I was in my room reading a car magazine, I was happy it was so quiet without mia in the house.

But suddenly my quietness was ended when I heard the front door slam and loud, quick footsteps coming up the steps.

"Dom!" Mia yelled. She ran and stopped at my door.

"Dom, I really want you to meet someone" suddenly Mia came into the room with a girl following behind her. She had mid length dark wave's and dark eyes to match. She was wearing a pair of canvas sneakers, a baggy shirt and a pair of jeans.

"umm, hey" she said a bit shy. "I'm Letty, I just moved in like basically across the street from you" she smiled

"Hey, I'm Dom. Nice to meet you" I then looked down towards my magazine.

"Oh wow! You like cars?" Letty asked, now sitting beside me on the bed, looking around the room.

"Yeah, my dad races and he owns a garage" I explained. She had a large smile plastered on her face. She opened her back pack she had been carrying and pulled out a small model of a Plymouth barracuda.

"I like car's to, this is one of my favorites" she handed it to me; I was already starting to like her. We kept talking for what seemed like ages about cars and things. Eventually Mia left to play with her Barbie dolls and left Letty and I happy in each others company.

**End of flashback**

* * *

She seemed so happy and innocent back then. Back then before all this mess had begun.

**Thanks guys! again sorry for the wait. please review and give me your feedback and suggestions. its not to crash hot, but i am starting the next chapter now and i promise to make it better than this one. **

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter three guys! sorry this has been sitting here finished for a couple days I just hadn't had the time to post it. **

**warning! there is a M rated sex scene in the last flash back so yeah**

**please enjoy!**

_Dom,_

_Christmas is next week, and I can't stop thinking that you're not going to be here with us. We spend Christmas together as a family and now you're not here I will be so lost..._

_Your dad..._

_Look baby I'm going to come visit you, on my own with no one else_

_I think its best..._

_It's our special day Dom and no one will take that away from us_

_Love you and miss you so much. I will see you soon_

_Letty xoxo_

I placed the letter down on the bed beside me, and picked up the stack of photos that had arrived with them. They were from Lettys 18th birthday party, she was so beautiful wearing a tight mid-thigh length cocktail dress her hair was out in curls and she had her makeup done. This had Mia's name written all over it.

Letty didn't particularly like to have birthday parties; she wasn't that type of person. But Mia being Mia she probably planned the whole thing without Letty knowing. Letty looked like she was having so much fun.

It made me realise how much I am actually missing. I have missed one of her most important birthdays; I am going to Miss Christmas, and all the toretto celebrations. But most of all that upsets me, I'm going to miss my little Letty change and grow into a beautiful woman.

I remember the first Christmas we spent as an official couple.

* * *

**Flashback**

I slowly woke from my deep slumber as the bright sun filled the room with light. I turned over and realised that I wasn't alone, reaching out I wrapped my arm around the sleeping figure. I pulled them up against me. Suddenly the figure woke and turned in my arms.

"Hey baby" Letty smiled and captured my lips in a moving kiss. I tangled my fingers in her messy hair as she ran her hands over my bald head, lightly scratching with her nails. She lightly bit my bottom lip asking for access, access was granted. She slid her tongue inside exploring every part of my mouth. Until we ran out of breathe and pulled apart, slightly panting.

I stared into her eyes. "That was a nice wakeup call". She smiled cheekily. "When did you get here?" I asked knowing she wasn't here last night.

"Um a couple hours ago, about 5... You were still asleep so..."

"You decided you would just sneak in and go to sleep with me?..."

"Haha yeah, but you're not complaining" we both laughed.

"Hmmm true" I quickly pecked her on the lips.

"We should get up; mum said she was going to be over at 8..." I looked around at the clock.

"Shit Letty! It's almost ten!"

"Oh shit!" Quickly we got out of bed and made our selves look more presentable.

"What it they get suspicious, if they think we've had sex. Dad will kill me."

"It's okay, we just tell the truth. We haven't yet anyway, so it's okay. Don't worry" she tried to explain, but it didn't help. After all she had just turned sixteen a month ago and Dad had already given me the lecture about it. He told me that if I did something to hurt her he would kill me. I'm two years older than her, already 18 and he would kill me if he found out we did it.

It gets very hard to control myself, but so far I have managed for two months and I don't think I will be able to wait for much longer. Who can blame me though she's so hot, and sexy. She had definitely filled out in all the right places.

Slowly we walked down the stairs and out to the back. The hot summer sun hit me like a shock wave. Mia, Anna, Dad and the team were sitting around the table, all chatting away so happily eating there breakfast.

"Bout time" Leon yelled. Suddenly all eyes were on us. But to my surprise nothing else was said.

Letty and I looked to each other and joined everyone else at the table. Breakfast was great, bacon and eggs the lot. Today had already been great so far, from now on it could only get better.

**End of flash back**

* * *

**No one's pov**

25th of December the day that everyone waits for and all the kids wait for Santa to deliver their presents. A day about family; But not in this household. Letty had been dreading this day for a while; it wasn't going to be the same without Tony and Dom. Their family was just not the same anymore.

Letty had everything planned out. Breakfast with everyone, presents and then she would visit Dom. Finally on her own, since she had now turned 18 and she was relieved.

Breakfast was delicious, with the traditional big breakfast they have every Christmas, and the presents were perfect. Clothing, new car upgrades and money were the most popular. Even after all the presents were received there were still an abundance of gifts under the tree; doms gifts.

Letty had her own plans. She was making a special visit to Dom. He was her family and you spend Christmas with family. She didn't care what the team was doing.

**Lettys pov**

As soon as we finished the presents I raced up the stairs and grabbed my keys and phone. Almost forgetting the most important thing. Dom's gift; well an image of his gift.

I raced out the door without a word. Jumped into my car and sped off. I was getting to the prison as soon as I could, I promised him.

I got to the prison in no time and i was in the visiting room even quicker. I slowly looked around the room; Christmas decorations were hung everywhere. In fact they weren't just in this room they were throughout the whole prison. The place still felt eerie and unhappy with or without them.

I sat waiting impatiently, tapping my fingers on the table and tapping my foot on the floor. After 5 minutes of unbearable silence, the door swung open.

He walked over, his muscular body up against mine and his large warm arms wrapped around me. This is where I felt safe, in his arms was home.

I kissed him passionately.

"Merry Christmas, papa"

"Merry Christmas, mami" he smiled down at me and pecked me on the lips again.

After about five minutes of holding each other we sat down on the old hard seats.

I have something for you" I pulled out the stack of photos and pushed the pile towards him.

As soon as he saw them his eyes lit up and the biggest smile was plastered on his face. There lying in front of him was a photo of a Chevrolet Chevelle ss; a car he has always wanted.

"I bought her and did her up all myself. She was in a pretty bad shape when I got her so it took a lot of work" I had painted it red with two black stripes up the middle.

"You... for me?" He couldn't find the words.

"Yes baby, I made her just for you and I customized her especially for your liking" I smiled proud of what I had made.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He beamed of happiness; the happiest I have seen him in a while. He grabbed my hands from across the table and kissed them over and over.

"How can I ever make it up to you let... not just for this but, I am going to miss so much more than I already have. And I will be away from you for so long and..." I cut him off

"No Dom. You don't each other's love is all that matters and as long as that stays strong I'm ok. And we can always make up for lost time."

"Okay but today is our day, its special to us. Nothing is going to wreck that... so let's talk more about that car chica" I smiled cheekily up to him, as he cradled me in his arms.

"Or we could do this" I slowly leaned up and captured his lips with mine. Moving in a natural rhythm, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands roaming around the area of my back and then gently and then gently tugging on the ends of my hair.

We pull apart, knowing that if we went any further self-control would go out the door.

"This takes me back" I whispered, my lips lingering at his ear lobe.

* * *

**Flashback**

Pulling my night clothes on, I fell backwards onto my bed. It had been a long Christmas day and it had really taken a toll on me.

Dom and I had spent all day together. From when we woke up to when I came home. We were watching scary movies after dinner and after the third one I had enough.

Looking at the clock the bright numbers displayed 11:35. Mum was due back in the morning. She had gone to a party with Tony and they were staying at a hotel for the night.

My eyelids slowly fluttered shut as sleep took over. Until lightning lit up my room and thunder shook the room. I got up and shut the blinds of my window.

I jumped suddenly as there was a knock on the door. To be honest I was scared, I was home alone and it was dark. But the person was persistent and kept knocking.

Being brave I picked up the baseball bat sitting in the wardrobe. Slowly shuffling down the stairs, towards the door.

I raised my bat up as I took one of my hands to turn the knob. The door swung open and standing there was a large guy dripping wet of rain.

"About time Letty!" He barged in past me, grabbing the bat of me and started walking up the steps.

"Dom you should have called me first, you nearly gave me a hard attack"

"Sorry, but come with me"

"Okay but let me get you a towel" he walked the rest of the way to my room.

As I turned the corner and stepped into my room my jaw dropped. A sexy, shirtless Dom walked out of my ensuit. His intoxicating body shimmered in the light from the rain. I could swear if I touched his abdominal muscles they would feel cold and hard like marble. I snapped out of it, not knowing what had overcome me.

I had seen him shirtless before, but I never took much notice. I really liked what I saw.

"Here you go" I handed him the towel and sat next him on the bed, leaning on his cold, hard shoulder.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a smallish black box and placed it in my lap.

"Merry Christmas Letty" I opened the box and there layed a set of dog tags. I gasped, on one tag it read ride or die and on the other it had doms full name and my full name.

"I love you Dom, so much. Thankyou I love them" I grabbed him into my arms and he pulled me down onto the bed.

His lips brushed against mine.

"I love you, Letty" he pulled me closer to him and our lips met in a passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip; I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide in. I quietly moaned into his mouth as his teeth grazed across my bottom lip. My hands running up and down his finely chiselled abs, tracing every contour with my fingertips.

His hands, getting tangled in my dark, long hair. As our tongues fight for dominance, I move my hands to stoke his defined back muscles. They rippled under the touch of my cold hands. His hands had somehow, travelled dangerously low and found their way under my shirt and were imitating my movements.

Our arms and legs are now entwined. I pull back and stare cold and hard into his eyes. Suddenly he flips me onto my back, so he is on top of me. He leaves a trail of kisses starting from my lips, up to gently bite down on my earlobe. Making me groan into his ear.

He then left down to my neck. He sucked, licked, kissed and nibbled on my neck. I could have sworn he left marks, claiming me his. He made me make sounds I had never made before and I loved it.

Wanting more, I grabbed his one of his hands off my hips and placed it on my stomach, slowly dragging it up further and higher. As soon as I got to the place I wanted it I stopped, his breath hitched and he finished his attack on my neck.

He didn't move his hand but he looked at me sternly.

"Letty... You don't know what you're starting" I smiled at him.

"Yes I do Dom... now keep going"

"Okay but if you want me to stop tell me" he sighed and lowered his lips to mine, in a gentle kiss His hand relaxed a bit and cupped my breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Making me sigh lightly in pleasure.

He began groping my breasts viciously, giving both equal attention. I moaned loudly. Him enjoying the noises lifted my shirt and planted kisses on my stomach.

Finally he eagerly pulled of the rest of my shirt. He looked at me for approval, I gave him a slight nod and he continued fondling me.

He kissed valley in between my boobs and then attacked the cleavage of my breasts with his mouth. After leaving a couple of marks, he reached behind me unhook my bra. I lifted my arms so he could slide it of me. My nipples hardened in the cold night air.

I felt exposed and vulnerable. I gulped, nervous of what he would think, a devious grin spread across his face. He grasped my naked breast in his large rough hands. Tweaking my hard, Rosie nipples.

"Mmmm, Dom!" I moaned, pulling his head down with my hands. He took my nipple into his mouth and twirled it around with his tongue. Giving me heights of pleasure. I held his head in place as he changed breasts, lightly nipping and sucking it all over.

Pushing him up, I flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips.

"I love your tetas mami" he gave them one last squeeze and it was my turn. I leaned down and left a trail of kisses all over his pecks and abs.

He then reached down to undo his jeans, unzipping the zipper and then placing my hand on his bulging man hood

"Mmmm, This is what you do to me" he groaned.

I placed both of my hands on to him, putting on pressure. He moaned loudly. He felt so big and hard, he hadn't even pulled his jeans of yet.

I tugged them down to his mid-thigh, so now all there was between me and his glory was the cloth of his boxers.

I looked up at him and smiled deviously. I pulled the elastic down and released his pounding penis. His manly hood, stood high and mighty and it was huge. I didn't know if it would fit. I wrapped my hand around him, pumping him up and down, rubbing the tip with my thumb. He was moaning and saying my name in pleasure as I kept satisfying him.

I lowered my head onto him in the most sexual way as possible. I slightly sucked and nipped at his balls, massaging them in my mouth.

"Letty!" He yelled, fisting my hair in his hand, encouraging me. I then licked from the base the tip and wrapped my lips around him and moved up and down. At the same time Dom pushed my head lower so his dick was hitting the back of my throat. He was close and I could feel it.

I pulled myself up and crawled up to his lips crashing his to mine. I stroked his dick with my hand, he was panting now and his eyes were closed.

Suddenly he flipped me onto my back and held me in his arms.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked me in a comforting voice.

"Yes" I moaned out loud. "I want you... Dominic. I want you to touch me and be inside me." And so it was. As quick as a flash he had discarded my night shorts and his pants, with the other clothes on the floor.

"You're so beautiful Letty" he looked up and down my body, nearly drooling at the sight.

His hands gripped my thighs gently, coaxing them apart a little bit. He layed on his side beside me, and rubbed my inner thighs, inching closer and closer. With two of his fingers he rubbed my wet folds from the top to bottom, and looked into my eyes. I moaned at the sensation, pushing down onto his hand.

"You're dripping wet Leticia." Then as he inserted a finger inside of me, I whimpered at the feeling and he crashed his lips to mine. Swallowing all my moans and whimpers. Pumping in and out of me he inserted a second finger.

The feeling was indescribable, intoxicating and leaving me wanting more. I ground against his fingers, over and over. Soon enough I came to my end.

With I shrill scream I orgasmed, letting all of my juices go, my muscles tightening around his fingers. In seconds flat doms head was now lingering between my legs. With his hands coaxing my legs apart even further.

My dripping wet pussy lips, fully exposed to him. He dove in, licking and sucking all over. Making me sigh and arch my back up, giving him more access.

He fondled me with his tongue, flicking my clit around and sucking on it in his mouth. Making me scream in ecstasy. He then inserted his tongue inside of my folds and lapped up all of juices.

Pulling his head up, I slid him up my body so he was lying on top of me.

"I want you Dom, I need you" I begged.

"Letty you need to be sure, this could change everything"

"I love you Dom, this is what I want. I want to be yours... forever"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I could feel him positioning himself at my entrance.

The tip against my folds as his lips came back to mine in a loving kiss. He then pushed the tip inside me with a gentle force.

I shrieked in pain and pleasure. After I calmed, he pushed in even further, breaking the barrier of my virginity. My eyes welled with tears and I let out a hoarse scream. He was so big, but so addictive deep inside of me.

He started a slow rhythm, his hips back and forth. Making me scream and moan loudly.

"Dom! Faster, deeper" I whispered into his ear, kissing and sucking at his neck. He pushed in hard and deep, his whole man hood inside me. I yelled out his name, so loud that the neighbours could have heard.

"Shhh baby, you need to quiet down. Mmmmm"

I pulled him down so our whole bodies were sliding against each other. I wrapped my legs around him and bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood. Not that he really cared.

All that matter to him was pleasuring me and making me feel no pain. He pounded into me faster and faster I could feel me reaching my end. I didn't want to stop, want this feeling to last forever.

Grinding into me further and further. He was also near his peak; I could feel it with every thrust. I pulled him closer, grabbing his ass and squeezing it.

"Aahhh...Letty I'm gonna cum!" I could feel him getting closer with every thrust.

"I want you to cum inside of me!" I screamed out.

Dom thrusted over and over, lowering his lips to mine, I came. My muscles tightened around him and with one last slow hard thrust he came as well, filling me with his seed.

"Ahh... Dominic" I yelled and let out a throaty moan. Gripping onto his bald head and pulling it down to my chest.

"Oh Letty!" He moaned into my chest. Leaving kisses on the skin. He rolled off me and pulled me close him. Sweat covered our bodies as we lay there quietly.

"That was... amazing!" I'm smiled.

"Haha I love you Letty, with all my heart and i want to take care of you forever."

"I love you to Dom" I kissed him with a slow gentle kiss that turned into a hot fiery one.

"I want to make love with you Dominic, over and over" and so it was done he dove back inside me.

**End of flashback**

* * *

We must have done it five times that night. We were in our own world and it was so surreal and it was true what Dom said it did change us... We became closer than ever.

It was one of the best nights of my life and I wouldn't have changed a thing.

**hope you enjoyed! please leave reviews giving feedback and read my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! please enjoy!**

"I'm so sorry Dom"

"Well when can she come visit, when will I get to see her?" My eyes were damp and my hands were making the phone shake.

"We will keep you updated, but we don't know how long it will be yet. We don't really know her full condition yet, but when she's up to it we will make sure she calls and write's….. Look I'm really sorry but I have to go, Anna is expecting us at the hospital with some stuff. I'll talk to you later, man."

"Yeah, see ya" I finally let loose and my tears drip slowly down my face.

I had gotten a heart stopping call from Leon. 'Dom… It's Letty. She's in the hospital… there was an accident' his exact words were repeating over and over in my head. She and Leon had gone out to a new racing event called racewars. A three day event where many racers come together in the middle of the desert and drag race. Letty had already been in three races that day and won all of them, but the day had a big turning of the tables.

It was Letty's fourth and last race of the day. The opponent was an unknown driver, they drove a Mitsubishi Evo. They were off and letty was leading until the car beside her started to swerve out control. The Evo ran into the side of Letty's Nissan and it sent her flying into a wall. She was lucky the tanks didn't blow, Leon pulled her out of the car unconscious and she was air lifted to hospital. That was yesterday and she was still unconscious at that moment.

Now all I could do was wait, in my cell until I got a call or visit or something.

…

Beep, beep, beep. Over and over. The room was plain; white walls, a lounge chair in the corner and one single bed in the middle of the room. The bed was surrounded by beeping machines, and drips. As I got closer I noticed a figure lying motionless in the bed. It was letty. Her long dark curls were soft at the touch of my fingers.

She had IV's in each arm and tubes in her mouth and nose. Bandages were on her arms covering cuts that bare stiches. Her eyelids were shut over her mesmerizing eyes.

"Ohh Letty" I breathed to myself, dropping to her side and gently gripping her small hand in mine. My eyes welled up with tears, and soon there was a small patch of my tears on the bed.

"Letty, please wake up, I need you… I love you. I Feel like nothing without you." I layed my head down on Letty's chest, all that could be heard was her steady, faint heartbeat. I layed there for what seemed like years, but I was suddenly distracted when my hand was squeezed lightly. I shot up and looked letty over.

"Letty… Let" her head dropped slowly to the side, and her beautiful dark eyes locked onto mine as they fluttered open.

"Dom" she faintly choked out. I held her had tighter to comfort her.

"Its okay baby, I'm right here, I won't leave you I promise" my tears of sadness were now tears of pure joy. She was awake; my girl was going to be okay.

"I love you" she whispered, before she stilled and her eyes fluttered shut as sleep once again took over.

"I love you to Letty"….

"Toretto! Toretto! Wake up" the guard screeched. It was very very early in the morning, I must have been dreaming.

"Did you hear me?"

"Sorry ma'am but do you have any idea how early it is, I'm still half asleep. You can't just come waltzing on in and waking people up… it's just messed up" I smirked being, a smart ass.

"well at the moment I can do whatever I bloody well want, now you have a call, and I think that it'll be in your best interest to take it" she snarled.

"Oh" I got up and practically ran to the phone that was waiting for me, with some hope that it may be letty on the other end.

"Hello" I whispered. But there was a slight pause on the other end.

"Hello" I repeated myself. Waiting for an answer.

"Dom" and there it was. Her voice barely there; the tiniest whisper, but it was an assurance.

"Letty, baby. Are u okay?" I was ecstatic, my girl was awake. At that moment all of my worries were gone and I went into a world of my own, where just letty and I existed.

"Mmm, I miss you so much. I want to have you near me Dom" she sobbed into the phone.

"Sshh Letty, its okay. I'm here talking to you and everything will be ok" I soothed her. The scene of my tough, little Letty, lying helpless in a hospital bed. Pouring her heart out into to the phone, played over in my head.

"Dom, no one else knows I'm awake. As soon as I woke I called you. I just…. I didn't know what to do" she cried.

"Baby, your okay. But you need to get a nurse, from what I've heard.. your not in a great condition. Please…. Do it for me" I begged. All I could hear was sobbing on the other end. Suddenly the sobs stopped and there was a long pause.

"okay… I love you Dom… I promise. Goodbye" the dial tone cut in and she was gone, not even letting me say goodbye. A smile crept onto my face, I was the happiest man in the world. I was going to see my girl again, and be able to hold her in my arms.

* * *

**Flashback**

The Chernobyl Diaries; Letty's and I's favourite scary movie to watch together. After watching it many many times, she still ends up placing bruises all over my arm or ending up in my lap cowering. Once she nearly gave me a black eye.

"Ouch, Letty" once again she had leaped into my lap, nearly knocking me out in the process.

"Sorry… papa" she pouted; the sexiest pout ever!

"Mmm… I love you mami" she pounced forwards and attacked my lips. Kissing me passionately. I kissed her back just as fiercely. I traced her lips with my tongue, begging for entrance. She slowly parted her lips teasing me. But before I could slip my tongue in she pulled back and got up and ran upstairs.

"Urgh Letty" I groaned feeling the little problem that had formed in my pants. She has the most amazing control over my body.

"You'll have to catch me Dom" she giggled and I heard a door slam. I bolted up the stair and into our room. My eyes searched the room, for my sexy little girl. She was nowhere. Suddenly I heard a quite giggle again; the wardrobe.

Bang! The wardrobe doors flung open and letty came out flying towards me. Pushing me backwards and pinning me down on the bed. She was wearing a devilish grin and some sexy, black, lacy lingerie. She was beautiful.

"Ahh letty. What's gotten into you?" I grinned. My eyes scanned all over her body. Taking in every curve, lump and bump.

"Mmm I need this. It's killing me. Ever since your dad found out about that Christmas night. Oh Dom I need you!" she was right it was killing me just as much as her. Two weeks after that Christmas night dad told us that he knew what had been going on. He told us that he doesn't like the idea of us having sex. He said that Letty is still young and innocent. Plus I am a lot older than her. That was a week ago. This is the first chance we have gotten to do anything since that Christmas.

"You read my mind, baby" I threw her small body over beside me and rolled on to my side. Lowering my head to her neck. I planted soft kisses like butterflies. My kisses turned ferocious like a lion, nipping and suck at the indulgent skin. She hissed at the sensation, her nails very lightly scratching at the back of my head.

"Mmm Dom. It's my turn!" she pushed me up with all her strength and pounced on me like a lion, straddling my hips. That devilish grin appeared on her face, as she hastily pinned my arms to the pillow above me.

"Your so sexy babe" I whispered seductively into her ear. This was a new side of her. But I was definitely not complaining. She left a soft trail of kisses from my lips and down my neck. When the tender kisses reached my shirt she lifted up and eagerly ripped my shirt of. Licking her lips in hunger at the sight of my body.

"I love your body!" she growled out. Her teeth, lips and tongue; all grazing against my muscle each rippling at the touch.

Somehow her shirt, bra, and pants all ended up scattered around the room. Without having to think my hands travelled up her thighs, across her taught flat stomach and up to her womanly mounds. The fit perfectly in my hands not to small but not big either. Just the right size and I love them.

I moulded them in my hands like putty. Making her moan and sigh over and over. But all of a sudden she ripped my hands away and slid down my body, stopping at my jeans. Letty gripped the zip with her teeth and pulled it down. Then the agonizingly slow pulling down of my jeans. So all there was between letty and myself were my tented boxers.

"Not to fast" I growled dragged her back up to my lips. I kissed her rough and hard, sliding my tongue into her mouth. She kissed me back with just as much pressure as she flicked her tongue along mine. She tasted like candy.

My hands started roaming around her body. Exploring every inch of her form. When I got to her ass I slapped it and squeezed hard. I roughly tore her panties off, not being able to wait any longer. But as I went to touch her she pulled away and put her finger on my lips.

"Uh uh. I'm in control" she giggled and slid back down my body. Dragging my nylon clad boxers down with her and throwing them across the room. Her eyes stared up at me with the devilish look and that wide grin. My rock hard dick got placed up onto my stomach and I could feel my balls in her warm hands.

Her long wet tongue slid from the base to the tip, pausing a little. Then she continued up my toned hard abs, and pecks. Flicking each of my nipples around with her tongue. Finally she pulled herself up and placed her dripping wet centre over my erect manhood. Coating me with her womanly juices, she rubbed her pussy up and down my length.

"oh letty" I moaned out. She just giggled and kept up her assault. Kissing and nipping at my neck.

"C'mon baby!" she growled into my ear. "I know you wanna let go…. Cum for me"

The feeling of her wet, heat on my hard, erect cock… drove me crazy! I was on edge. She rocked her body back and forth, humping my length. Making her and I moan and make noises. Faster and faster! She sped up and I knew she was on edge to.

I hastily reached between us, rubbing and flicking her clit around with my thumb. She put even more pressure on me and that was it. After a couple more lengths I cummed. My warm white seed lay spread all over my stomach. I kept rubbing her and she kept up her speed. But finally she joined me and came to her end.

"Ahhh Dom" she came hard screaming out and slumping over. When she calmed down a little she leaned down and flicked her tongue over my abs. Licking and lapping up all of my spilled seed.

"Mmm I love your taste papi" she slid up to my lips and kissed me passionately. I could taste myself in her mouth, and to be honest I didn't taste half bad. She pulled back and placed her forehead onto mine; both of us panting hard as we came down from our highs.

"Oh I love you baby" I whispered softly. Rubbing her back.

"I love you too papa" she whispered back, her warm breath against my cheek.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and flipped her onto her back. Shadowing her body with mine.

"Now it's my turn baby"

**End of flash back**

"I'm going to get back to you soon baby"

**Thanks for reading guys! im sorry for the wait but i have lots of stuff going on at the moment so i have to try and fit in writing when i can. please review and give me your ideas and feedback! thanks**


End file.
